In association with highly-functional and multifunctional capabilities achieved in an electronic apparatus in recent years, a variety of devices such as semiconductor chips, sensors, and display devices have been built into the electronic apparatus. Large amounts of data have been exchanged to and from these devices, and the data amount has increased with advancing highly-functional and multifunctional capabilities of the electronic apparatus.
In regard to methods of communicating larger amounts of data, various technologies have been disclosed. For example, there have been disclosed communication systems that communicate data utilizing three voltage levels in PTL 1 and PTL 2.